


【光公】专属盛典

by Shuheng



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuheng/pseuds/Shuheng
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【光公】专属盛典

对于我独自坐在长椅上看烟花的自闭患者行为，水晶公报以善意的调侃。

他说：“英雄啊，这场庆典无论怎么说也是为你举办的哦？作为耀眼的主角却一个人偷偷溜来这里，会让对你怀抱憧憬的人感到失落吧。”

其实我先前已经给至少二十个小孩子讲过冒险故事，为十来个姑娘编织过花环，又被数不清的好汉灌过整整一个橡木桶的酒，英雄也是会为此感到苦恼的！黄油啤酒和麦芽酒在我胃里发酵，咕咚冒泡的感觉让我整个人暖洋洋的，太过舒坦会让人变懒，所以我没有把今晚尽职尽责扮演和善亲民暗之战士的事迹汇报给水晶公。

我只是靠着椅背，笑着看他：“可是我已经被憧憬我的水晶公当场抓获，让你称心如意就足够了。”

这类恬不知耻的混蛋话不知道是出于酒精作祟，还是我没装好的坏水泄露出来，可是想让紧绷太久的小红猫朋友露出更鲜活轻快的神情，这也算十恶不赦吗？我可做不到亚马乌罗提的优秀市民那样无私，作为不完美的人，没有私欲是很难活下去的。

水晶公果不其然地伏下耳朵，满脸无奈的笑容。他坐在我旁边，整个人比我矮一截，我养过很多小小猫科动物，有电光火石的片刻，我差点把手掌放在他又竖立起来的耳朵上方。我非常喜欢毛茸茸的耳尖在我掌心抖动的触感，可是这样未免太不尊重他了。

我非常喜爱水晶公，喜爱也包含着敬重。我侧过头小心翼翼地亲吻他的嘴角，用头拱了拱水晶公的颈窝。之后我才坐直，觉得自己实在太恶心了！

我总是控制不住地想接触水晶公，不管他身体表面是否覆盖着让人感到悲伤的淡蓝色晶块，我触碰到他才能感到“真实”，仿佛在透过他确认被我远远甩开的一切终结的命运。他是我的光，我的明灯，我在荆棘丛中跋涉时牵引我的微风，尽管他总是带着点窘迫辩解，这种少年人青涩的表现，已经是很久远的故事了。

对于我不太正经的表现，水晶公虽然抖了抖耳朵，脸颊肉眼可见地飞红，此外什么也没说。他实实在在地活了三百余年，包容力无可匹敌，当然不会因此就翻出怎样年轻猫魅的慌张情态。公的声音依然温和又带着沉稳的笑意：“好吧，那我们先回悬挂公馆。对于我独占英雄的做法，还希望水晶都的各位不要知道为妙啊。”

这话反倒让我感到不好意思了，我的小小私心被水晶公轻易化解，这让我只能挠挠后脑勺乱翘的短发“嘿嘿”傻笑。

于是这就是我跟他早早回到悬挂公馆的原因，尽责的管理人没有参与庆典，依然伏在桌台前健笔如飞誊抄名簿。他看到我和水晶公并肩而来，还以为发生什么要事，被丢下的羽毛笔在笔记本上飞溅出好几个墨点。

我安抚慌张的管理人，厚脸皮地撒谎说：“我有点喝醉了，公要看着我回到住处好好待着才安心。我的酒品太差，吉奥图上次在我喝醉后差点把四处拉着人唱歌的我丢进水池。我可不想在庆典上捣乱。”

管理人哈哈大笑，他用和善的表情看向我：“这样反而更让大家开心吧！英雄就算偶尔当捣蛋鬼也并非坏事啊，您可有很多仰慕者呢！”

“让女孩子们的梦想破碎就更可恶了，我可不干。”我从管理人手里接过钥匙，跟水晶公一同踏进房间，并顺手落下门栓。

“真好啊。”公突然感叹，“你无论走到何处，都会受到大家发自内心的爱戴。”

“倘若要论受欢迎这点，你也毫不逊色的。”我把外套挂在衣帽架上，微微弓腰凑近了水晶公。我拥抱公的时候可以很轻易地将他整个人环在怀抱里，他很喜欢这种被我整个人包围的情况，我感觉到他把臂膀重心都依靠在我身上。我迫不及待地亲吻他，一手捧着水晶公的脸，并且用嘴唇轻轻摩擦他热切的双唇。我有时候很懊恼，我老是控制不好循序渐进地节奏，我的吻渐渐变得激越，舌尖探索着水晶公柔软的口腔，他的舌头很可爱的，上面还留有粗粝倒刺，其实并不像真正的猫那么明显，我用手指玩他舌头的时候并不觉得刮擦很严重。

对于亲吻我有很好的耐心，因为我的气息很绵长充足，数不清的战斗让我学会怎么发挥呼吸的最大效用。水晶公就稍微逊色一些，他也不想的嘛，繁杂琐事让他对“缺乏战斗”或者说“没法长途冒险”感到失落，我是不会在这上面耀武扬威的。所以在我把他吻到有些微微喘息时就放开了，圈着公的腰跟他一同倒在床上。

柔软床垫被我们压下又弹起，水晶公眼睛微微眯起，似乎很享受蜷缩在床上的感觉。我拨开他耳畔的头发，孜孜不倦地叮嘱：“你啊，也该适时的多休息一下。”

“现在已经比之前轻松多了。”他看着我，嘴角挂着微笑。

我很明白这话的分量，水晶公背负着太多人的希冀，还有对我的情谊——他先前决心要赴死，竟然是为我，这不是话语可以衡量的重担。我没有去想太多深奥的事情，时空悖论或者再往后的使命，我的朋友和爱人古·拉哈·提亚正与我同生死共温存，这已是值得把每一秒当成千百年来度过的幸事。

我们靠在一起躺了会儿，我才撑起身体扒他的衣服。说是这么说，我是很绅士的，他的长袍和衬衣我都用手掌贴着他的皮肤小心翼翼地脱下来，绝对没有暴力撕扯事件发生。公却不知为何眼神变得闪躲，他撑着我的胸膛，斟酌着说道：“……其实我自己来更快一点。”

这是被嫌弃效率了吗？我一点也不伤心。我猜他有点动情，这让我又难以遏制地想逗弄他。

“这可不行，”我说，“这种小事不必让公纡尊降贵。”

没等他对我的调侃作出回应，我的手掌就隔着内裤抚摸上他的阴茎。我用掌根轻轻揉了揉，感受到他腿根的些微紧绷，看来他猜到我想做什么了？或者说，公对此有过什么隐秘幻想吗？

不管事实真相如何，我是一定要满足他所有不会轻易诉诸于口的私心的。因为“暗之战士”今晚被水晶公宣告了独占权，本人对此相当满意。

我退后一些，双手扶着公的双腿向外撑开，低头舔了舔他还隐藏在布料下的性器，他的尺寸十分可观，蓬勃热度极其澎湃地贴着我的脸。我连同内裤轻薄布料一同含进嘴里，细致地用唇舌舔弄水晶公逐渐勃起的阴茎，他反射性地颤抖起来，流溢的清液和我的唾液把整条内裤濡湿大片。

准备万全可是我的良好习惯，我腾出一只手，滚落在床的润滑液被我抓过来，随意地挖了一大块笼在指尖。油性润滑液更适合我们，水晶公在被我压倒于身下时总是显得过分热情，半点也不扭捏，我更倾向于这类不会让他感觉太干燥的品类，否则会让我很惭愧。因为我把他翻来覆去做过很多遍的事迹实在太多了。

于是我用手指探进他的后穴，凉凉的油膏在我的按压中随着指尖伸进去，我看见公的尾巴尖微微翘起来，于是动作更轻缓了些。我的嘴没有偷懒，内裤边沿被我用牙齿衔着拉下，公的阴茎从束缚中涌出来拍到我脸上，我觉得很是可爱，侧头吸吮了一下他的顶端。

水晶公糟糕得一塌糊涂的内裤被我彻底脱下来，他本人也一幅陷入泥泞的样子，仰躺在床上用手臂遮着眼睛，张嘴大口地呼吸着。我没有劝告和戏弄，因为公这情况已然很可爱，我信誓旦旦地说：“我会让你感到舒服的。”

之后我便再次埋头于他的胯下，我沾着体液的嘴唇蹭了蹭茎身，再来就干脆地把他的龟头塞进嘴里。我没做过这事，所有技巧都从隐秘发行的刊物上看来，如果弄痛水晶公，我都不知道怎么补偿才好，因为好像总是我在索取。这让我更小心，我用双唇尽力遮掩住牙齿，将水晶公的阴茎容纳进我的口腔，龟头触及到我软腭时我有点想吐出来，但理智让我摁下了这份冲动。我奋力地让它往更深处顶去，只是被长时间撑开的嘴角有点疼痛，倒也不算什么。

水晶公的喘息有点扭曲，他喟叹着说道：“光……”

可我现下没法搭话，水晶公的体味非常清淡，或许跟他特别的身体状况有关，我灼热的呼吸打在他会阴，这让他反应更激烈了。我逐渐掌握了口交技巧，摆动脑袋服务着水晶公的阴茎，它在我口中变得更滚烫坚硬，我的手从撸动剩余阴茎部分转而变为抚摸他垂下的囊袋，我坏心眼地用指腹摩擦着它们，水晶公的呻吟调子又拔高了。

至于扩张我也在认真做。水晶公的肠道一如既往地火热柔韧，润滑液在我手中从半凝固的膏状物质渐渐融化为温热液体，我就这么前后夹击，水晶公下意识的挣动和颤抖更剧烈了。

“我快要……”他呜咽着，手指揪着我的头发，“我……”

他是不想对我做出射在嘴里的行为，我很明白。但这又有什么关系？我用行动回答他：你的一切我都会包容的。我并没有如水晶公所愿放过高潮的他和他的阴茎，他颤动着，冲撞着在我口中射精了。它堵着我的喉头射着黏稠精液，我微微扬起头，很注意地不要造成被呛到的局面，不然我的小红猫会更羞愧。这都是我自愿又积极的事情，我可不想被他曲解成我在勉强自己。

我缓缓地让他的性器退出我的口腔，感觉嘴角还残留着不少体液，我只好伸出舌头舔了舔，视线下移时发现水晶公正盯着我，脸已经红透了。他心里估计在想：天啊，英雄阁下怎会如此变态？也可能大脑一片空白，觉得非常抱歉，马上就要落泪。

其实我更能接受他有前者的心理活动，可就我观察来看，公大部分时间都是用着后者的思维模式。我用手背擦擦嘴唇，解释道：“我一滴都没落下，你就不用事后又对着床单摆出难以言喻的表情了。”  
说出口之后我才后知后觉我说了更不得了的话，水晶公整个人呆滞了。他用低哑声音说：“对不起……”

我连忙补救：“味道挺不错，呃，总之……这是我一直想做的事！”

虽说显得更变态了，可是水晶公却神情动容。他笑了笑，微微撑起身体用手把我拽了下去，用他那多情柔软的嘴唇亲吻我。他真的很喜欢我啊，我也很喜欢他的。如果能切实传达到他心里，那我也会感到非常幸福。

扩张的手指已经功成身退，我与他接吻片刻，这才重又掌握住公的双腿，把我早就硬得不行的阴茎抵在穴口。我有悄悄比量过，我跟水晶公的长短相当，形状也相差无几，他愿意把身体托付给我，让我很有一种骄傲和欣喜的心情。

我的顶端抵着他翕张的入口，顺着早先铺垫好的甬道缓慢地插入。公的内里随着他的呼吸而紧吸着我，我的心脏怦怦狂跳，这份熟悉的火热与紧致让我的五脏六腑开始猛烈燃烧。我的思绪开始飘离，身体感觉就好像只剩下我的阳具和水晶公紧锢着我的肠道带给我的酥麻，我喘着气整根没入，还丢人地调整了一下位置。

水晶公迎合着我，他的腰胯微微悬空，尽他所能地贴合我。真是大事不妙，我更来感觉了。我看着公潮红的脸庞，摆动腰肢在他体内顶弄起来，他与我实在太过契合，我每后退或前进半寸，都有肉壁包裹着我，我舒坦得甚至有点想射了。

被我用嘴吹射的公显得有些乏力，他的眼神开始迷蒙，半张着嘴轻轻呼吸着，我观察他的神态，自我感觉是没有让他痛的。这样就太好了，我的动作于是更大张大合，我深深浅浅地在他体内出入，润滑液搓出的晶亮油沫挂在我的毛发上。我喜欢看着他，水晶公的表情让我很有成就感，我在这个时候也不是很多话的，只是换着角度操他，用行动来确认哪里会让公更有感觉。

我四处试探，水晶公看起来却像快融化了，双腿挂在我的臂弯，悦耳好听的声音此刻因为我们的性交而用作高高低低的呻吟。我似乎终于找回他能感到更多欢愉的部位，我改变节奏，不断戳弄着他，水晶公的呻吟都因此变得破碎热切。他的身体太熟悉我，因为这份太过刺激的愉悦而不断吸附着我，至于我呢，早已说不出什么有逻辑的话，只是随着我操他的动作而喘息和低吟。

水晶公看起来又要高潮了，他的阴茎蹭在我小腹上，不多时便射出稀薄些的精液，顺着我的腿根滴滴答答滑落。我可是很难才支撑到现在这个地步的，总该给自己一点奖励，于是我放任自己的欲望，想要退出来痛痛快快射一发，水晶公却绷直双腿，勾着我的手臂，我很焦灼地看向他，公的嘴唇动了动，似乎在说“射给我”。

我开始坠落、坠落、坠落。我在得到这样的允许后就快要裂开来，阴茎在短暂的抽插后就这样深埋在他体内射精了。我的灵魂都快抽离，似乎正要奔赴极乐之境。我低着头剧烈喘息着，脑袋里的快感挤压得我眼睛都痛了。

先前我们似乎都没做到这种地步，我不太相信自己在水晶公面前的情感自制力，在射精的过程中，我的大脑已经闪过太多不可描述的场景。以后也还想更热烈地做爱啊，我心里悄悄地说。

当我想变回正经人，舒坦地抱着水晶公躺一会儿的时候，公用细不可闻的声音发问：“不继续了吗？”

我眨眨眼，茫然地看着脸红透的他，心中忽然想起：果然今天是庆典啊。  
所以我笑了笑，用力点头：“那当然啊，我今晚是彻底属于你的。”

-完-


End file.
